logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sannse
I e-mailed Wikia about a user who was under 13, harassing other users, and sockpuppeting. I never heard back. Did you get it? Sparrowsong 00:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hostel Wiki Help :) Could you please aid the Hostel Wiki by adding a skin i asked Fanydllic but am still waiting :) Amanda Young 09:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Amanda YoungAmanda Young 09:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Corel paint shop pro Hello, I just got paint shop pro, do you have any tips for me on how to make good themes and wordmarks? I like making themes and wordmarks for wikis. chris ♫Talk♫ 22:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :This file is my template for bacgrounds. It will help you get the layout right (don't forget to hide layers that you don't need once it's complete). Other than that, best way to learn is to try :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Merging Logo Creation with Community I'm perfectly agreeable to Logo Creation wiki being merged into Community. I guess it could be thought of as a graphics oriented extension to the Community help forum. I would like to be an admin on community, if this goes forward. If the powers that be agree that merging this wiki with community is okay, tell me and I'll start moving templates from here to community. Having this wiki as an independent entity would work better if there were more helpers making logos and such. The added exposure of being part of community should help. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 May 2011 1:20 PM Pacific :If this merger is going to happen might I suggest that the Layout Builder be used on Central to make requesting and answering requests easier for users. For example it would be easier to have a selection box(when editing a page) for "abandoned, open, and closed request" instead of the users having to add a template to the page. :There are a lot of images uploaded to this wiki, would the same be true for Central? or would users have to point to images on their wikis as examples of what they want, and the same for the people fulfilling the request? :And will there be a place for Stock Themes?--Sxerks 00:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The idea of using Layout Builder is an interesting one. We'd have to look at how well it works for this, and it might be better to wait until the next version of the tool.... but definitely something to look at. ::We could transfer all existing images from here to Central, and there's no problem with more being uploaded there. And stock themes are definitely something that should be transferred over (I've also asked about some sort of "import theme" or "copy and paste theme" functionality for the Theme Designer - I think that could be very handy) :: (Fandyllic, looks like the team all agrees this is a good idea, I'll look in after the long weekend and see what's needed - it might be best to get a techy to copy over the content :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC)